This invention generally relates to transportation. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for computer-assisted transportation.
Measurements and analyses of measurement data have been used for automated controlling of systems and processes. Different physical quantities such as pressure, strain, load, temperature, etc. are captured through heat, chemical, mechanical, or electrical signals. The signals are captured using different measuring instruments and the captured data provide sets of known values of the physical quantities that is used for analysis and control of systems and processes. Fingerprint recognition systems or biometrics determine the uniqueness of biometric samples. Sensors in a blood pressure machine measure pressure against the wall of the blood vessels. Reading the input data transmitted by the sensors has offered control and guidance, boundary and perimeter technologies. Collision and avoidance system and forward looking devices are in great use in today's cars as well as in global positioning systems (GPS).
U.S. Pat. No. 20020067292 by Appenrodt, Nils; Berner, J.: Mezger; Wanielik filed Jul. 24, 2001 teaches multisensory correlation of traffic lanes from a digital road coupled with a navigation system and distance resolving sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 20030123930 by inventor Jacobs, Gregory; Khieu, Sithya; Tolliver teaches matrix element magnetic pavement marker having an array of magnetic pavement elements arranged in a predetermined pattern interconnected by a carrier web. Method described in German Patent application DE 19906614 al teaches a traffic lane detection sensor in the form of a video camera and an object position sensor composed of radar sensor which detects the markings lines at the road edge to the data of a digital map. Japanese Publication JP 10325869 teaches the same. German published Patent Application no. 19507957 proposes a tracking of travel speed regulating device with use of optical sensor by use of lane markings. German Published Patent no. 4200694 as well as Winner et. al. sae technical paper series 961010, 1996 p. 27-36 teaches adaptive cruise control. U.S. Pat. App No. 20040088079 by Lavarec, Erwan filed Nov. 14, 2003 disclosed methods and device for obstacle detection and distance measurements by infrared. U.S. Pat. Appl No. 20030046158 by Kratky, Joseph teaches about moving advertising target. U.S. Pat. Appl No. 20040049339 by Kober, Marcus; et al. teaches an assistance system for selecting a route with the aid of a computing device, a storage device, i/o device uses route parameters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,958 teaches behind a truck dispenser for applying adhesive back tapes to a surface. U.S. Dept. of Transportation dated July/August 1997 vol 61 no 1 stated a preliminary field evaluation of ultraviolet-activated fluorescent roadways disclosed when UV light strikes certain materials, the wavelength of the UV light become longer creating light that is visible by combining UV Headlight on vehicles and UV-activated fluorescent materials in roadway markings.
Prior technologies may not provide set and forget driving solutions, hands-free operations, or adaptive software for automated assistance in driving of vehicles. German patent application DE 19906614 teaches traffic lane detection in the form of a video camera and object position sensor which detects the marking lines of the road edges and presents the road edges on a digital map. Road edges provide an unreliable gauge for steering the vehicle. German patent application no. 19507957 proposes a regulating device with optical sensors for tracking travel speed using lane markings. The device disclosed in German patent application no. 19507957 provides a method to regulate speed and may not provide navigational information.